


5 times Nines took a bullet + 1 time Reed did(nt)

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Detroit: Become Lesbian [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, how do you people do this, i'm bad at angst, lookin at you in the chlonnor chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: 5+1 angsty-ish reed900genderswapped because why not





	5 times Nines took a bullet + 1 time Reed did(nt)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: the end(+1) of this does deal with suicidal ideation/attempts. Stay safe!
> 
> also i won't lie, i absolutely hate this and don't feel like this is good writing from me but several people wanted me to post it so

The first time it happened, Gwen didn’t think twice about it. They were chasing a group of Red Ice slingers, bullets flying everywhere. Camilla had tackled the fucker and he had shot her in the shoulder to try and get away. Cam had cuffed him with one hand while thirium poured all over his face.

 

Later she was laying in the CyberLife repair center while she got a new arm screwed on and calibrated. Gwen sat next to her, remembering how she was out for 6 weeks after breaking her wrist. She watched Camilla run through tests to see if her arm was properly calibrated and couldn’t help but feel inferior.

\------

 

It happened again not even a week later, as they were still tracking down the extensive Red Ice network. They busted open a house that the druggies were squatting in and one of them reached for a gun before Camilla’s long legs could carry her across the room. The bullet grazed her hip, barely cutting through her synthetic skin, thirium pouring out of the rip in her jeans.

 

“Damn Nines, that’s the second time in like a week” Gwen remarked, cuffing one of the dealers to a radiator.

 

“Yeah it is. I’ll be glad when this drug bust is done.” Camilla replied, her mouth quirking at the nickname that Gwen would call her while they were on the job.

 

The wound was almost done self-healing by the time they got back to the precinct.

\------

 

It took them quite some time to dismantle the network of Red Ice dealers, but Gwen was frankly relieved to return to the relatively boring world of homicide cases. At least with these cases, they didn’t have to worry about killed victims shooting at them. Or so, she thought. Until, that is, she was staring down the barrel of a lunatic’s gun who wasn’t wanting them to take his murdered android in to examine evidence.

 

“D-don’t come closer! I’ll shoot! You can’t take her in! I didn’t do it!” The hysterical man was waving his gun around.

 

Camilla saw the man’s stress levels climbing as they were walking towards him. She could preconstruct that the man would shoot at any moment and her primary objective as always was to protect Gwen. Camilla began to step forward towards the unstable human, her arms out in a gesture of comfort. 

 

“It’s ok. We’re just going to ask you some questions. And we have to take her in for evid-”

 

Camilla had barely flickered her eyes over towards the murdered android the man was cradling when she heard the click of the gun firing. She couldn’t finish her sentence before the tiny metal ripped through her chest. Somehow the fucker had good aim even though he was completely whacked out. 

 

**> >2:58 minutes til shut down**

 

“Cam! No!” Gwen rushed forward, shooting the man in the leg to immobilize him. She had already called backup and they should arrive any second so she instead rushed to her partner collapsed on her knees. 

 

“You phcker why’d you do that.” She pulled Camilla back to a lying position but saw the thirium pouring out of her chest cavity. “What do you need?”

 

“ǦⓌӭƝ” Camillas voice was warped and staticky. Her icy blue eyes were staring blankly

 

“Stay with me tin can, I can’t lose you.” Camillas eyes shut as the countdown continued to tick down. “Stay with me, I love you.”

 

Connie and Hannah burst in just in time, whisking the perp and the victim away. Gwen carried Camilla to where there was an EMT outside. The android medical officer re-soldered her wiring and closed the bullet wound before bringing the android back online. Camilla shuddered awake, blinking at her surroundings.

 

“I didn’t think he’d hit a target with how high his stress was”

 

“You idiot! You’ve gotta stop rushing into shit like that!” Gwen said indignantly. She glared at her partner with her arms crossed.

 

“Did you mean it? I heard what you said. Because I do too”

 

“Yeah, I did.” Gwen said, reaching out to grab Camilla’s hand with one of hers and flipping off Hannah with the other.

 

\------

Androids didn’t see the need to celebrate American Independence day, but DPD had given Camilla and Gwen the day off of patrol and they were watching the parade and fireworks out in the public park.

 

Camilla enjoyed the fireworks, the chemical nature of their colors, and the smoky smell that lingered. They were seated in a public park all day, just lounging in the summer heat. When the night fell and the city-sanctioned fireworks were over, the two walked hand in hand back to Gwen’s apartment. Camilla could hear the bangs of people setting off fireworks from their balconies or backyards, as well as the irregular gunshot. 

 

She had a few milliseconds to process the echo of the gunshot. “That sounded awfully close-” Before she crumpled to the ground, pulling Gwen down with her by the hand.

 

“Cam?? Nines? What’s wrong??”

 

“Got…..Shot,...” Camilla’s voice was staticky. There was indeed a bullet wound on the top of her shoulder. “Non-essential biocomponents, just need it out. Can you dig it out when we’re back at your place?”

 

An hour later, Gwen had haphazardly pulled a bullet out of her girlfriend’s shoulder, thirium now all over her kitchen counter and screwdriver. 

\--------

The stakeout had lasted way too long, Gwen was exhausted walking to her apartment. She had told Camilla not to wait up for her, but was secretly hoping the android was awake to talk to when she got home. She unlocked her door and slid into her dark apartment. Call it detective’s instinct or woman's intuition, but she felt something was off. There weren’t even any clicking toenails from her dog walking on the floor. She took a step into the apartment and saw a blue LED light up on her sofa.

 

“Welcome home, Detective.”

 

“Jeez, babe. You scared the shit outta me.”   
  
“Apologies.”   
  


“I told ya not to wait up, but I’m not gonna complain. Long evening.” Gwen walked over to the Android on the sofa, who rose to greet her.   
  
“It’s not exactly evening at 3am is it now?” Camilla pulled her into a tight embrace. Gwen held onto the android for several seconds, only to find herself suddenly in a vice-like grip. The voice of the android holding her was suddenly deeper and had none of Camilla’s familiar warmth.

 

“That was almost too easy. State of the art prototypes have no business playing house with washed-up detectives. She was made for war, and for eradicating the disease of deviance that now is celebrated as liberty. Amanda hacked into me to kidnap you and thinks your genius sister will sell the rights to your girlfriend. I just gotta keep you alive, if barely, til dear Ellie cracks and gives up the coding.” 

 

Gwen thrashed against the familiar torso of the other RK900, only to quickly become exhausted. She wouldn't let this happen. She couldn’t lose Nines. Ellie wouldn’t give up the last prototype, right? Phck. 

 

The bedroom door slammed open and Camilla, the real one, burst through. She had several opened pairs of handcuffs on her arm and wiring around her legs, clearly intended to bind her until Gwen was carried off. Camilla drew her gun, aiming at the other android’s foot. Thirium splattered up the Cyberlife-issued pants and onto Gwen’s doc martens, but the other RK900 did nothing to react. 

 

“Gwen! Don’t worry! I’m sorry! I already contacted police-” 

 

Her frantic speech was cut off as the imposter reached into Gwen’s holster and shot Camilla dead between the eyes.

 

“NINES”   
  
Connie, Tim, and Hannah all burst through the door, as the other RK900 dropped Gwen and made a bolt to the door. Connie gave a fleeting glance at her ‘sister’ on the floor, and bolted after the imposter, LED red. 

 

“Nines. Cam. Please. Nononono” Gwen crawled on the floor to the crumpled android. Her grey eyes were as lifeless as stones and the thirium had ran down her face and started seeping onto her clothes. Gwen cradled the broken body and sobbed quietly.  “No. No, come back. Please.” 

 

\-------

+1

 

Gwen laid numbly on her floor. She had barely moved since the night she stupidly fell for the trick CyberLife tried to pull. She knew there had to be ‘old guard’ loyalists still in the ranks at the company, but she never dreamed they would target her. The thirium that once stained her floor had faded from her visibility, but she saw Connie eyeing this spot whenever she and Hannah had come by to make sure Gwen was eating and showering.

 

She knew she was a mess. She only got up to feed her dog or if someone else forced her. She laid where Camilla had fallen, day in and day out, staring at the ceiling. How could she have been so stupid. When she squeezed her eyes shut, she just saw the unblinking grey eyes. She opened her eyes, her gaze falling on where Camilla’s service revolver had fallen. 

 

She sat on the sofa, gun in her hands. She was sobbing and shaking. Her hands shook and-

 

BANG

 

Her front door burst open, as she hadn’t bothered locking it. An RK900 stood there in the doorway, making Gwen startle and pull the gun to the intruder. 

 

“Go away! You can’t kill her again! You can’t!” Gwen shouted hysterically, shooting haphazardly at her wall.  The RK900 crossed the room in three long strides and gently put her hand on Gwen’s gun arm.

 

“Gwen. It-It’s me this time. Ellie fixed me. It’s just me.” Camilla’s synthskin on her forehead pulled back, revealing a ‘scar’ where her bullet wound had been re-welded. She gently pulled the gun out of Gwen’s hand and pulled her back into a soft embrace. She held the human close as sobs soaked her shirt. “It’s just me.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on pillowfort or discord lmao


End file.
